


Dumbfounded

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of the back stories for Weasleyville.  Originally posted on February 22, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbfounded

Late one night at the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley sat at his desk frantically working on his report. Mr. Fudge had said that if it wasn't finished by tomorrow, he, Percy Weasley, most devoted employee, would be out of a job. Since he worked in the 'Uses and Misuses of Muggles Department', he had no idea why he had been told to research all side effects of the Crucio curse, but that was his task and he was going to do it to the best of his ability. It was four in the morning when he finished the last scroll, and his head hit the desk immediately after his quill.

That was the way Lucius Malfoy found him the next morning, asleep at his desk, snoring softly. Shaking his head and sneering in disgust, he pulled the report out from beneath Percy's head, not caring when the red head smacked loudly against the wood. As the Weasley realized where he was, and that his boss was in front of him, he started apologizing.

Lucius silenced him with a hand, not even bothering to look at him. "Weasley, your new office mate, Pansy Parkinson." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"First rule, no sleeping in our office," Pansy barked, then added contemptiously as she threw him a handkerchief, "Second rule, no drooling, ever."

Percy Weasley was dumbfounded.

*******

Six months later, Pansy was promoted to head of his department, even though she had done nothing the entire time she worked there.

Percy Weasley was dumbfounded.

**********

Two more months passed, and Pansy had kept him late to recount the statistics of Muggle borns working with no pay in the wizarding world. At about two in the morning, Percy caught himself wondering just what flower Pansy's hair smelled like. Just as he figured out it was lilacs, he realized what exactly he had been thinking about.

Percy Weasley was dumbfounded.

***********

At the beginning of the summer, Pansy entered the office, clearly having been crying. She tried to hide it, but Percy was a Weasley, and the caring heart that seemed to be mandatory in their family finally got her to talk.

"Fudge 'fired' Blaze Zabini yesterday. They dropped him off last night on our door step."

"What do you mean dropped him off? Did he go and get drunk to forget or something?"

"You don't know? You seriously don't know? How the hell do you work around here and not see what is fucking right in front of you? We're cogs here. Cogs in a fuckin' evil machine where you kiss Voldemort's ass or die."

"Voldermort? Die?" Percy said stunned.

"Yes, die. Blaize wasn't out drinking last night. He was killed. For refusing the Dark Mark. It was his corpse they left on our doorstep."

Percy Weasley was dumbfounded.

************

They'd made it. As they gasped air back into their lungs after running from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, literally running for their lives, Pansy was glad she refused the Mark, and even happier that she wasn't in this alone.

"Will you marry me Percy?"

Percy Weasley was dumbfounded.

************

Years later, a young squealing baby boy was placed into Pansy's arms. Smiling at her new son, she went to look at her husband, only to see him fainted on the floor.

Percy, once again, was dumbfounded.


End file.
